Vigilante
by Saturhae
Summary: Santana and Quinn aren't heroes, but that doesn't stop Brittany and her friend Rachel from trying to prove that they might be. Superhero AU. Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**Murderers Aren't Attractive. **

* * *

Sometimes Santana and Quinn just stand on the roof of some building.

Sometimes when they do that, they're not even looking for crimes happening in the city.

Sometimes they'll just... stand. And sometimes they'll just sit when the get tired of just standing.

Sometimes Santana will sigh and Quinn will tell her to shut up.

Sometimes Quinn will try to shuffle closer to Santana because,

"I'm cold."

"You can't even feel the cold Quinn."

And then they just stand awkwardly apart.

It's those nights that Santana wonders why she didn't just opt to sleep.

But sometimes there's action.

And it's those nights that Santana and Quinn feel alive again.

Luckily, tonight is one of those nights.

* * *

** *An old fic that's kinda choppy because the chapters are so short! Thought I'd share though! Enjoy! :D**

**And yes. I did upload like four chapters in one day ok**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truth About It Is; We're Just Sad.**

* * *

Santana and Quinn aren't heroes.

They aren't nice to civilians.

Their actions can't be justified.

They kill if they have to.

People are sacred of Santana and Quinn.

And the scariest thing about them isn't the killing, or the law breaking, or the fact they're so damn attractive, but it's that they don't care.

They don't care people don't like them.

They don't care people are scared.

Individually they are broken, cowardly people, but together they don't have a care in the world.

Santana burns the rapist before her. The half-naked woman mounted on the dumpster screams at the terrible sight in front of her.

Quinn freezes the head of the robber, the stolen purse dropping to the floor along with his un-moving body. Quinn doesn't make an effort to return the purse, she simply leaves it there and returns to her spot on the roof.

She looks to Santana, the fire in her friend's eyes slowly dying. They share a look of regret and sorrow and then they remember who they are.

They're not the heroes dressed in spandex you read in comics.

They're not even the heroes dressed in spandex that roam the very city the two watch over.

They are Santana and Quinn.

And the people know them as hell's angels, sending the sinners to where they belong, no mercy or shame.

But they know what they really are.

They're broken, sad and alone.

They stopped entertaining the idea they could be normal years ago and they threw out the thought of them being heroes the day they spilled blood.

They are Santana the cowardly and Quinn the lonely.

Together they kill criminals and put innocents through therapy.

Together they cause nightmares and together they cause police nights of un-rest.

And only alone do they allow each other to cry and wallow in self-pity.


	3. Chapter 3

**being sad isn't cool.**

* * *

Quinn isn't sure when they started this whole debacle and she isn't sure why.

Quinn only knows that this is all she has to look forward to, all she lives for.

Quinn doesn't know why she still goes to work, why she pretends to accept her boss's flirtatious advances while still managing to deny him of every date he's ever asked for.

Quinn doesn't know anything beside the cold breeze against her navy blue trench coat. She can't remember how anyone else looks besides her companion dressed in a tight red dress, burnt on the ends and a small masquerade ball mask on her face.

Quinn's not even sure why her friend's costume is so meaningful and her's is the same trench coat her father had forgotten to take with him when he left after finally being done with his wife's shit.

She wasn't even sure why she wore something she hated so much. She hated her father for not taking her with him.

Santana's dress is the same one she wore prom night when she'd accidentally burnt down the banquet hall during a heated (literally) make out session with some girl who later died in the hospital.

But then again, Quinn knew that the dress brought back painful memories for Santana. Perhaps more painful than the thought of Quinn's father, whom she'd long since satisfied her anger towards.

Quinn's not sure why they continue to torture themselves.

Then as she picks up today's news paper, she remembers.

"Hell's messengers strike again. 20 dead in just 1 hour."

Quinn was born to hurt people and Santana just the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**Helping is a Noun.**

_***Can I just say that I had no clue how university works when I wrote this lol**_

* * *

_"Who's worse? Satan or the Ice Princess?"_

_"Satan for sure, being burned is a WAY more painful than being frozen!"_

_"I agree with what the commenter above said but the so called Ice queen (I noticed you called her princess in the thread title does she not have an official name?) is a lot more ruthless. She does after all supposedly have a heart of ice/no heart at all. I mean just they other day she killed that drunk who wasn't doing anything BUT being drunk and annoying. I remember like 5 days ago, Satan didn't kill some dude who did like some shit and just like burnt his hands. She's got more heart."_

_"The fuck is with that long ass comment man, just state your opinion and leave."_

_"Ice lady's worse, for sure. I actually met Satan, she for one doesn't kill anybody who sees her like ice bitch does."_

_"THE GODS HAVE SPOKEN DO NOT CALL YOUR ICE GODDESS A BITCH SHE WILL DELIVER HER WRATH UPON YOU"_

_"uhh.. I noticed IceIce baby's leading on the polls but like.. Satan's worse."_

_"quote: 'IceIce baby'_

_did this fucker just call her IceIce baby? I am so fucking done. Someone give the chick a proper name."_

_"and give Satan a new one too, she's not that bad she should get a new name."_

_"NOT THAT BAD? You fucking kidding me dude? She kills people. She fucking burns them alive. Have you even seen her before? It's like looking at hell. Her eyes fucking flicker likes hell's fires."_

Rachel rolls her eyes, the hero's forums are always filled with talk of "The devil who wears Prada" and the.. well the names she gets are less interesting.

Rachel sighs and exits the thread, she doesn't even get why they're talked about so much on the site, they aren't even heroes.

Rachel open up a thread titled ,"So what do you guys think about the golden star chick?" which Rachel will not admit that she started.

"She saved me today actually, I was falling off a building and she was like this divine light that came swooping down to save me. Her smile was like the night sky and her eyes were clear and deep. She placed me gently on the ground and comforted me while I cried. She sang me a song an her voice was like that of the angels.

So what do you guys think of her?"

She scrolled down to the comments.

The first one saying "lol no one cares" and the second advertising porn. Rachel wanted to reply to that comment stating that if you have to advertise porn it's probably not that good.

Rachel even wanted to make a second account so she could reply on her own thread talking about herself, but she promised her reflection she wouldn't stoop that low.

But it's been 12 weeks and 3 days and no one has said anything about her.

Rachel sighs and slams her laptop shut. She'll just have to be patient, she's a girl with an amazing singing voice and super powers, the fans will come to her.

"Rach, do you know where my notes on time travel are?" a voice calls out, "Someone on my blog's asking for my proof about the existence of the tardis."

Rachel stands, exiting her room and passing a closet to enter the room beside her own.

"Brittany, you don't have notes on time travel."

"I don't?" Her blonde flat-mate asks, cocking her head to the side.

Rachel rolls her eyes and digs through her friend's drawers, scoffing when she pulls out her friend's Harvard diploma, which was bent in one corner.

"How could you just throw this in here!" Rachel spits, waving around the diploma.

"'Cause it's not important, R." The blonde says flatly, "everything's digital now, look I even found my parents marriage certificate on the Internet."

Rachel stares at Brittany incredulously, "It's your PH.D in psychology and you just throw it into your drawer!" Rachel straitens out the bent corner.

It wasn't fair. It want fair that her lazy ass friend gets into Harvard, gets her PH.D in 5 years of absolutely no stress, and has a successful blog about who knows what and all Rachel has to show for herself is a rejection letter from NYADA and a restraining order from Barbra Streisand.

But Rachel promised herself she wouldn't get jealous of her friend. After all, Rachel was the one with the great singing voice and the super powers, not her.

"Here," Rachel hands the blond a small pink book, "It's probably in there."

Brittany smiles and takes the book, flipping through its empty pages. "Yep, all my notes are here!" She stops at a page with a small drawing in crayon of her old cat, Lord Tubbington. "All here." she repeats.

Rachel sighs, she knows the book is empty expect for that one picture. Rachel's never understood Brittany.

After all of her years working as Brittany's assistant more than her friend, she's never understood. She doesn't understand why Brittany thinks unicorns are real, or why she always writes in crayon. She doesn't even know how she managed Harvard.

Rachel sighs again and sits at the side of Brittany's duck sheet bed, her back turned to her friend.

"Are we gonna go again tonight?" The brunette asks.

Brittany nods even though Rachel can't see it.

"Brittany?"

The blonde nods again.

"Are you nodding? You know I can't see you nod, right?"

And the blonde, Dr. Brittany Susan Pierce, nods again.

Rachel lets out a frustrated groan.


	5. Chapter 5

**We can go where we want to, 'cause the night is young and so am I.**

* * *

Rachel stands tall, her hands confidently on her hips. Her golden cape whipping through the wind and her brown hair doing the same.

"Any sightings?" Rachel says, pressing a finger to the receiver in her ear.

"Nope!" Brittany's unnaturally cheerful voice fills the other end.

Another wasted night.

It's been exactly 1 year, 5 months, 2 weeks and 4.5 days since they started this hunt. They were looking for the so called "Hell's mascots" and occasionally stopping the common crime, which Rachel was sometimes scared to do as she might run into the very people she was looking for.

Rachel would laugh at the absurdity of her fears if it wasn't serious, the two were extremely scary. And here in New York, a lot of things were scary.

After Rachel and Brittany moved here during Brittany's last year of Harvard, they'd made it their mission to catch the two vigilantes. Well, Brittany made it her mission. Rachel was simply swept along.

The blonde had originally planned to write her final thesis on the two; which she needed research for, which she needed Rachel for. Honestly Rachel was scared, she didn't want to parade around strange hours in the night to find two potentially psychotic humans which she wasn't even sure were human. But after much convincing and much of Rachel's self-pep-talking they find themselves here. Rachel atop some building in the cold night and Brittany in the safety of their apartment.

But of course Brittany's done school. With no research done, Brittany opted to do her thesis on her cat instead, which she then won an award for despite the class being about human psychology.

So why is Rachel here, freezing her butt off?

Because Brittany pays the bills, and Rachel is eager to make her superhero debut here in New York, the very place that scattered her Broadway dreams, and she's somehow sure Brittany will help with that.

"Wait," Rachel hears Brittany tell her as she moves back to the apartment. In the 1 year, 5 months, 2 weeks and 4.5 days she's been doing this, she's never heard a "wait" from Brittany.

Rachel's stomach flips, what if she found the-

"I know where they are!"

* * *

_**And that's it for the spam of updates today! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Oops**

* * *

Brittany swivels in her desk chair.

"I found them!" she talks into he headset enthusiastically, as two red dots flash brightly on her oversized monitor.

"On top of the empire state building!" she clarifies to the groaning woman on the other end. "Go, Rach! Go!"

Rachel gulps, the empire state building was an hour away from where she was she'll never make it in tim-

"Gooooooo!" She can hear the excitement roll off her friend's voice.

Rachel sighs, her feet lifting off the gravel underneath her. She flys as fast as she can to the destination the blonde constantly yells in her ear.

Rachel picks up speed as Brittany's voice becomes louder in her ear. Rachel's ears are red from the cold breeze and she curses Kurt (her friend who designed the outfit) for not applying adequate ear warming fabrics.

Rachel feels someone brush beside her. She groans at the familiar sensation of rough leather.

"Jesse.." she sighs, not bothering to look at him.

The curly-haired boy beside her smirks. "Rachel.. Or should I say.. Shining star?"

"It's golden star. Shining Star was copy-righted by that girl with the sparkly dress."

"Oh right," He laughs, "What are you doing up here? Not flying to the empire state building are we? Cause those two devils up there are my catch, I'm getting the bounty for them."

Rachel rolls her eyes, finally looking at him, "I- we" she corrects herself as Brittany coughs into her earpiece. "Don't want the bounty."

The boy beside her laughs, "As strange as ever Berry, well see you never slow poke." He laughs loudly as he speeds up out of site.

Rachel groans, she isn't sure why she even dated that peice of unattractiveness. Jesse is a jerk and a total scum of a person. He used Rachel and then hung her out to dry. Brittany was convinced he wasn't so bad, but Brittany didn't get her heart broken by him.

Here in new york, super powered people are common. And here in new York, it's a dog eat dog world. Jesse took full advantage of Rachel to get to where he is, he used her abilities to push himself to the top. The only reason he's flying faster than Rachel is because of his suit, his hi-tech superpowerd suit, given to him by the stupid council of superpowerd stupid people.

"Don't be bummed Rach."

But Rachel was, even though she didn't particularly want to run into the vigilante duo, she couldn't help but to feel saddened. It was 1 year, 5 months, 2 weeks and 4.5 days gone to waste and Rachel wasn't about to let Jesse take that from her.

Even though Rachel wasn't sure why she was doing this again.

The brunette sped up, immediately hearing praise from Brittany fill her ear.

"Alright great now take a left!"

"What?" Rachel slowed down in confusion. "The empire state building is forward."

"But that's not where the two are! Go left Rach, quick!"

Rachel took a left and sped up, "Explanation please."

"I hacked the signal. I made it so everyone saw that they were on the empire state building when they actually weren't.. You know like in that movie we watched yesterday, I wanted to try it." Brittany explained, "I had to lie to you 'cause the guy in the movie did it."

"Brittany, remind me to never doubt your PH.D again." Rachel smiled.

"You doubt that?"

And then the two laughed into the stillness of the cool night. Brittany explained in further detail the whereabouts of the two vigilantes and when Rachel arrived at said location, a nameless building top, she was surprised at the emptiness of it.

"Brittany.." she whispers, somehow scared the two vigilantes might be prowling around, "I think you got the wr-"

She hears it clearly.

She hears it because she recognizes the sound:

sobbing.


	7. Chapter 7

_*Shout-out to Marie who guessed correctly. It is Santana and Quinn crying- virtual cookies for you!_

_And thank you to everyone who reviewed! **Marie**, **Guest person**, **Ryoko05**, and **Etinceler **(french is actually my native tongue so props to that french username)! Hearing back from you guys really means a lot to me! It's this great added motivation to continue a story! This one's actually old and already done, but it still means a lot. Thank you!_

**Chapter 7: Vegan Lasagna **

* * *

The tears just fall from Santana's eyes, she can't stop them.

Quinn doesn't try to comfort her, Quinn knows Santana needs a warmth and Quinn is not that warmth.

Santana takes another sip from her bottle of vodka which she's long since given up grimacing at the burn of.

Quinn stays quiet, she just watches as her friend breaks down in front of her. In that moment the two don't worry about anything like usual.

They don't worry about bounty hunters.

Or civilians.

Or the prying eyes and ears of a short Jewish girl and her blonde doctor companion.

They don't worry about anything.

"I can't do this," Santana slurs as she sobs. "I can't."

She tries to take another sip but Quinn pulls the bottle away from her and downs the rest so Santana can't steal it back.

Quinn can't get drunk. She can't feel numb and vulnerable, it's just another thing she's immune to. But Quinn enjoys the burning sensation which she still feels.

"Santana," she coos, cupping the flushed cheek of her friend. "You have to do this."

Santana sniffles, and for the first time since the two silently vowed to make their lives miserable, Quinn hugs Santana. She strokes her velvety chocolate hair while the latter sobs into her coat.

"I don't want to," Santana mumbles against Quinn's chest, "I'm just so tired."

And suddenly, Quinn finds herself crying too.

Rachel's head snaps around as she watches the scene unfold.

"Brittany.." she whispers, "Is anyone else coming near here?"

"Nope.." Brittany's voice isn't cheerful anymore, "Everyone's floating around the empire state building."

"What should we do Brittany..?" Rachel can feel uncomfortableness wash over her as she watches the two most feared woman in all the world, cry.

"hmm.." Brittany's got one leg tucked under her as she spins slowly in her chair. One finger taps against the bottom of her lips as her face scrunches up in thought.

"Hmm.." Brittany repeats and Rachel can almost hear her tapping.

"Invite them over." Brittany finally suggests.

Rachel has to hold her mouth to stop herself from reprimanding her friend loudly.

"What?" Rachel rasps,"You're insane."

"No! I'm not! Rach be more like Beyoncé, bootylicious."

"That doesn't even make sense Brittany! What does the size or shape of my butt have to do with thi-"

"Who's there?"

_Crap_.

Rachel almost says.

_We're screwed._

Rachel almost screams.

"You're screwed," Brittany corrects as if reading her thoughts, "Now invite them over Rachel, trust me."

Rachel gulps, regretting ever agreeing to thing in the first place.

"Uhm.. H-hi.." Rachel says, stepping out of the shadows she hid in. "Hi," she repeats as she looks over the two slumped bodies.

Quinn snaps up, leaving Santana's body alone.

"What do you want?" She spits.

Rachel blinks, even in Quinn rage Rachel can hear how her voice sounds weak.

"I uh... want to..."

"I'm killing her." Quinn consults with no one and slowly she steps over Santana's body towards the girl dressed in golden.

"Quinn.." Santana groans, "Stop."

And Quinn does, much to Rachel's amazement.

"You have two minutes, hobbit," Santana snaps her head towards Rachel as she speaks, "Two."

"I err.." Rachel can hear Brittany urge her to invite them over, Rachel looks over the two angered faces in front of her.

"W-would you like to come over for dinner sometime?"

Quinn laughs.

Rachel shakes her head, "I- we mean it. We'd like to have dinner with you two, we mean no harm."

"We?" Santana raises an eyebrow.

Rachel pushes the hair covering her earpiece away, revealing the small device.

"Her," she says pointing to her ear. "My flat-mate."

Quinn laughs again, "You can't be serious? Do you even know who we are?"

Rachel nods, "You're all over the news, Internet, and even in stories. I know who you two are and I know what I'm saying. We'd like or both of you to come over, for a friendly dinner." Rachel whips out her star-shaped note book and golden star pen. She scribbles down her address and her number.

"Here," she says holding the paper out but not daring to move closer to Quinn. "Please consider coming over, I cook the best vegan lasagna."

Quinn walks over, snickering as Rachel flinches when she extends her hand for the paper.

"You're crazy." She says, grabbing the paper from Rachel.

Rachel blinks, "You should tell my flat-mate that." She hears coughing fill the other end.

Quinn smirks at the shorter girl as Santana walks up behind her friend to snatch the paper from her.

She looks it over with uninterested eyes, and then lights it on fire. Watching as it slowly turns to ash and smoke.

"Your costume is outrageous, midget." Santana says deadpan, eyeing Rachel over like she was the ugliest thing she's ever seen.

Quinn shoots an icicle at Rachel's long golden cape, tearing it.

"Get out of here." The blonde criminal croaks, her raised finger glowing with blue frost.

Rachel's mouth was agape. She wasn't sure how to react, the two had just heartlessly insulted her as well as burning the paper. Were they even aware of how hard it was to get star-shaped paper? Granted that yes, it was not that hard to get star-shaped paper and yes, her request was extremely unreasonable, Rachel still thought it was very rude of them both.

And she would have voiced her opinion if not for Brittany urging her to come back.

Rachel lifted her feet off the building top.

"I'll make you two lasagna when you change your minds.." she manages to add before flying off, away from the two snickering criminals.

Tonight had been just another wasted night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Seven Ate Nine**

_Thanks to Crazy Lady Wolf (I happened to notice you wrote some Lost Girl fics. I'm not a big Lost Girl fan though I can't wait for the new season) , Etinceler and Ryoko5 for reviewing! Your words mean a lot and I'm happy you guys like this story!_

* * *

Rachel sees Brittany smiling at her when she opens the door with her torn cape in hand.

Rachel sighs, throwing her keys on to the living room table and she plops down on the couch.

Brittany hovers over her, grinning widely.

"Thank you so much Rachel!" Brittany squees, her body leaning over the couch. "This is the eighth greatest day of my life."

Rachel turns he head to Brittany, her nose grazing her friends.

"What is it?" The brunette asks, slightly irritated.

"I know who the two are." Brittany reaches over to bonk Rachel's nose before skipping off to her room.

Rachel groans knowing that's her cue to follow. Although she wouldn't admit it, she was curious to know what Brittany was taking about.

Rachel lifted herself off the couch, leaving her torn cape folded on the table which she's long since ripped off her custom after being insulted. She slowly made her way to Brittany's room which was unfairly bigger than her own.

The room was spacious and light blue (Brittany's favorite color), there were various pictures from her school days strung on the wall opposite her queen size duck-sheeted bed. Opposite to the door, and the focal point of the room, was a large glass window which led out to the spacious balcony and its beautiful view of the city.

Rachel turned, to find Brittany at her corner desk. She smiled as she seated herself in the smaller leather chair beside Brittany's.

"See this?" Brittany said, pointing to the biggest monitor on her desk.

Rachel nods, seeing a transcribe of the conversation she just had with the two villains.

"Well.." Brittany scrolls to one particular section of the script. "See?"

"Uhh... No Brittany.. I don' am I looking for?"

Brittany highlights the section with her mouse.

Rachel sees the words "Quinn", the woman attired in red had called her accomplice, "Quinn"

"So, it's her name? It could be short form for something like Quentin." Rachel found herself trying to justify the name before her.

Brittany shook her head and pointed to another monitor displaying a tan woman in a pretty red dress.

"Look familiar?" She asks, staring at the picture solemnly.

"Yeah.. That looks...I-It looks like Satan. Where'd you find that? Last time I checked, which was today in case you forgot, you had a PH.D in psychology."

Brittany smiles as memories fill her.

"I went to high school with her."


	9. Chapter 9

**CrushCrushCrush**

_**Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry this update was kinda late **_

* * *

Brittany remembers the **first** best day of her life like it was.. well normally one would compare it to yesterday but Brittany's memories of yesterday are as foggy as the grand banks.

It was the day Santana turned around in Spanish class to ask Brittany for a pencil.

Brittany embarrassingly handed her her giraffe shaped pencil.

Santana chuckled and said "cute."

It was assumed that Santana was talking about the pencil, but she looked Brittany right in the eyes and said it, as if referring to her.

It was the first time Santana had directly talked to her.

And when the pencil was returned, Brittany was sure Santana was trying to linger as their fingers touched.

The **second** best day was quite uneventful compared to the rest.

Santana had dropped her pencil.

Santana hadn't even noticed it, but Brittany did, she noticed little things like that. It was what she thrived off of.

Brittany wanted to hand her back the pencil but was far too shy. Santana was co-head cheerleader along with her best friend Quinn, who Brittany thought didn't even compare to Santana.

And Brittany never could find a time when Santana was alone.

So she kept the pencil and Brittany noticed how the end of the pencil seemed to be charred.

Something strange happened that day too. Brittany's father finally returned from service and never left again. He got a job close to home, and the arguing stopped.

Ever since then, it seemed like the Santana's pencil was bringing Brittany little bits of happiness...or at least it seemed that way to Brittany.

The **third** day was when Brittany got slushied... Again.

Santana saw the whole thing unfold and lashed out on the boy who'd slushied Brittany. The blonde swore she saw flames fly out of Santana's mouth as she cussed in Spanish.

Brittany ran into the washroom and Santana followed.

The two didn't say anything, Santana just stared at Brittany as she cleaned herself.

And when she was just about done Santana muttered a, "Why would they do that to you?" as if Brittany were some divine being when in actuality she was the strange unpopular "nerd" with the highest GPA despite being called "stupid" everyday of her life.

Brittany was never slushied again.

The **fourth** day was when the supply teacher had called Brittany stupid as he groaned when he tried to explain to Brittany that you can't write in crayon and Napoleon is not ice cream. He'd also broken all her crayons and told her her secret language was a retarded concept.

The whole class was silent and Brittany tried hard to fight back tears. She hated being called stupid, she hated it the most out of all the things she'd heard people say.

But Santana stood up.

Santana walked over to the teacher.

And Santana told the teacher he was stupid.

The Latina then bent over and handed her a light blue crayon telling her it was her favorite crayon. That she kept it since she was a kid and never used it because it was such a nice color, she didn't want to use it. She didn't want it to become smaller.

She said that this shade of blue was such a brilliant and bright color and she loves how relaxed it makes her feel. Then she leaned over and whispered that she thought the color and the crayon reminded her of Brittany.

Light blue coincidentally became her favorite color.

And when Brittany arrived home she noticed the color of the crayon was similar to the color of her eyes.

Brittany also noticed it was the same crayon Santana had refused to share in 3rd grade and presumably stole from the teacher.

The **fifth** day was when Santana came out.

Brittany remembers hitting some girl who'd made some rude comment about Santana.

Brittany remembers being sent down to the office, but what she remembers the most was Santana walking out of the office as she was to enter.

They smiled at each other.

And Santana told Brittany she was gay.

Brittany raised her hand to show her hand-made rainbow thread bracelet.

"I'm bisexual."

The two laughed and then started at each other as if expecting something.

Santana smiled and muttered a "yeah, I know." before walking off.

Brittany couldn't stop smiling, even while her principal yelled at her like he was being payed to do it.

The **sixth** day was when she saw Quinn try to kiss Santana, only to be pushed away with a "I like someone else."

That day Santana had walked into a washroom visibly occupied by only Brittany and the space In-between them quickly shortened. Santana leaned in and Brittany knew she was trying to kiss her.

And Brittany would have let her if Sugar hadn't run into the washroom yelling about how someone had ruined her leopard print tights.

The **seventh** day had come too quick, it was prom night.

And though the two hadn't had much interaction the past few days, Brittany knew that this moment was enough to make up for all of the lost ones.

Santana walks in, her beautiful red dress hugging her body perfectly.

Brittany looks up at her like the rest of the people in the room.

She looked beautiful and it was all those adolescent feelings that washed over Brittany that really sold her, she loved Santana.

And this one day, it was like looking at her again for the first time, like she was 11 and had just transferred into school.

Santana's bashful smile from that day was the same as the one today, her beautiful red lips still beautiful and red.

Brittany wanted to just walk up and kiss her; to wrap her arms around her.

Brittany knew this one moment was enough to make up for all the slushies down her bra and all the times she was called "stupid."

Santana caught Brittany's cool blue eyes and they gazed into each other for what was the greatest moment in both their lives.

The song Brittany will always know as "their song" plays and she finds the courage to walk up to Santana.

She cant tell if the others in the room had stopped staring or if they still are because Brittany can only see Santana and Santana like-wise.

"May I have this dance?" she curtsied, gripping her light blue dress in one hand and extending the other to Santana who promptly took it.

"You may."

The two swayed along to the music, Santana's hands naturally found their way from Brittany's shoulder to her neck, which they snaked around.

Brittany kept a gentle hold on Santana's hips.

They gaze into each other's eyes, Not exchanging any words.

And when the song nears the end Brittany whispers into Santana's ear.

"You look beautiful."

"You too," Santana rasps back and Brittany can feel herself blush like the 11 year old girl she was.

Santana leans in and kisses Brittany's cheek, drifting off into the crowd as the song changes.

That day the hall burns down, many of her friends die or are badly hurt so naturally Brittany would cry.

But out the corner of her eye she sees a red figure run off around the building and sadness is overtaken by curiosity.

She chases it then stops when the red figure clears.

It's Santana trying to cry as her tears evaporate.

It's Santana with her dress on fire.

Brittany moves in to help her but stops, Santana is not burning.

Santana's pretty black stilettos burn, but Santana's prettier tan skin doesn't so much as redden.

And as Brittany sees the torment on Santana's face she understands.

Brittany knows that Santana caused this.

And the **eighth** day was today,

When she learned Santana was alive and well and... very much a criminal.

She enjoys the relief as much as she enjoys reciting all as knows about Santana (which is a lot) to Rachel, who for once realizes how boring it is to hear someone just ramble.

But the brunette decides that she isn't this boring and thinks nothing of it.

So Brittany knows this is her eighth favorite day of her life with many more to come.

(She also couldn't help but to notice all her favorite days involved Santana somehow.)


	10. Chapter 10

Santana doesn't like how cool light ocean blue looks against a deep scarlet.

She doesn't like the way the red seems to stand out so much more in comparison despite the latter color being much prettier.

She doesn't like how sinful red looks beside the benevolent blue.

Santana likes the cool blue color and she hates the red.

The Latina can only remember one day when she liked red. 3rd grade. Perhaps Santana's favorite school year.

And it was October 23rd, Santana remembers that day exactly. Her too-old-to-be-teaching teacher stands, he addresses the class and tells them they'd be having a new student. They class suddenly uproars, with talk and speculation about the new student. Santana turns to Quinn who's smiling back at her brightly. Santana misses those days when Quinn was happy. They lock pinkies and look up to the new student who walks in.

She's blonde like Quinn, Santana notes. Tall. Cool blue ocean eyes that seem relaxing rather than piercing like Quinn's olive green ones. She has a bright smile, an innocent glisten in her eye and somehow Santana's pinkie unlocks itself from Quinn's. She's wearing red too, and Santana can't help but to notice how terrible the red looks on her. It was such a terrible color especially on the angel-like Brittany. Santana smiles bashfully as their eyes meet.

The next day they're coloring. Santana finds a light-blue crayon that she's in awe of.

"Hey lemme use that," She hears one of her friends, Puck, demand rather than ask her.

She shakes her head, "No." Santana looks over a table and meets Brittany's gaze. They smile shyly and tune back to their drawings.

"Ewww, why are you using red, Brittany?" Santana eavesdrops, "It's like the color of blood."

"And violence," See hears other voices pipe in.

"And bad things, like the stop signs my dad always misses."

Santana can see Brittany shake her head out the corner of her eye. "I like red!" she chirps, "It's just a misunderstood color! Red is passionate and loving and yeah it's the color of blood and stops signs but it's also the color of your heart."

"I don't get it..."

"Wow Brittany that's weird, you're weird."

"Stupid."

Santana's jaw flexes with sudden rage.

"Santana, You're not even using it.." Puck pleads.

"YOU CANT HAVE THE CRAYON!" she shouts and stands up on the table, holding the crayon out like a sword. "YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF THE CRAYON!" Santana looks over to find a teary-eyed Brittany, laughing. She smiles down at Brittany in a sort of way to tell her not to cry, without words.

Red isn't so bad when Brittany has it, Santana decides that day. Brittany can make anything seem good, and even through the red doesn't deserve it, she knows Brittany will go after it anyway.

But Santana still prefers light blue.


	11. Chapter 11

"And you're sure it's her?" Rachel asks, blinking repeatedly.

Brittany spins in her chair and highlights another part of the transcript. Rachel sees the word "Santana" highlighted and takes in the surrounding words. The woman garbed in blue had called her accomplice Santana. Rachel knew that Brittany was showing her evidence; proof that the Quinn and Santana here were the Quinn and Santana that had gone to school with her.

"Well, OK. Even if you're right and the two villains are your high-school sweet-heart and her best friend-"

"We weren't datin-"

Rachel raises her hand, signaling for Brittany to stop, "Brittany, please." The blond shuts her mouth and lets her flat-mate continue talking. "As I was saying, if those two are Quinn and Santana then what are we going to do? We have enough evidence to turn them in and make a name for me-err.. us, but something tells me you don't want that."

Brittany nods," I kinda thought Satan was Santana.. That's kinda why we're in New York, for her."

"So we were chasing your high school crush?" Rachel furrows her brow, "Brittany, what do you want from all this?"

The blonde looks at the monitor displaying Santana's smiling face and her tan body attired in her prom dress.

"I don't know," she starts, "I guess I just wanna see her again.."

Rachel gets up from her small chair slowly, "Brittany, what do you really want?"

The blonde looks up at her friend, "I want to know why. I want to help her. I just.. want to see her, Rachel."

Rachel nods, making her way to the large window, "I will voice my displeasure to you later, but for now, tell me the plan."

"You're going to help me?" Brittany asks, wide-eyed.

"Tell me the plan before I change my mind Brittany."

The blonde grins wides, "Well google tells me a lot about Quinn. Quinn Fabray. I got the address to her work."

Rachel spins, "And Santana?"

"I was hoping you could use your woman charms to get that information off Quinn."

Rachel sighs,_ woman charms,_ she thinks. Only Brittany would think she has woman charms.

"Be like Colbie Caillat," Brittany says, "Be sexy, and know it."

Rachel smiles, "You know that isn't a Colbie song, right?" Brittany returns Rachel's smile and the two remember why they're friends.

* * *

**Again, Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for not updating sooner! My school semester is nearing an end and that means exams (oh no exams).**

**I'm rewriting the later chapters because I realized I sorta rushed through this thing when I wrote it some time ago. **

**Thank you to everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: As a matter of fact...**

_**Since the last chapter is so short, I'll upload this one today too! Sorry about that and thanks for the reviews (looking at you cloudynatjim) :) You're all amazing.**_

* * *

Rachel can't believe she agreed to it, she can't believe she's standing outside Evens' Enterprises, some design firm that Rachel couldn't be bothered to research on.

"I can't believe this.." She groans into her phone.

"Really? I thought I was the only one who didn't believe it wasn't butter." Brittany's dubious voice fills Rachel's head.

"No not that," Rachel sighs, "The fact I'm here."

"But you're not here." Brittany replied, her voice still dubious.

Rachel groans, knowing that Brittany was doing this on purpose.

"Fine," she croaks, "I'll go talk to Quinn, you should at least make an effort to find Santana. I mean we both know I'm not going to be sedu-"

The line cuts, and Rachel is greeted with the familiar beeping.

_Why am I doing this again?_ Rachel asks her self as she pushes the large glass doors open.

Rachel knows why she's doing it. She knows it's because, proud as she is, she owes Brittany. She owes Brittany a lot.

And if finding some criminal is going to make Brittany happy, Rachel's ready for it.

Rachel walks into the building's lobby and is in awe of it all. It's huge, with a large transparent waterfall behind the front desk. There's a thin red carpet leading up to the desk, and there's soft music playing and somehow Rachel feels as though she's stepped into the wrong building. She feels like she stepped into a some important company in a secluded location, not some nameless firm Rachel hadn't heard of since this day.

She steps up to the front desk. The woman behind the desk filing her nails pays no attention to the casually dressed Rachel.

Rachel gulps and turns away, realizing how stupid the plan was in the first place. She runs back to the door and flings it open without a second thought, consequently not noticing the woman walking into the building. Rachel's force pushes the woman on to the floor.

"Ow." The woman groans, fixing her clothing as she stands.

"I am so sorry!" Rachel apologizes, cupping two hands to her mouth.

"It's okay, I can tell my boss I broke my butt, need an excuse to leave work anyway," The two laugh, their eyes meet and their smiles die as they realize who they're staring at.

"Rachel?" The woman says in disbelief, "It's been years."

"Tina?" Rachel answers, "This is a surprise."

"It's more surprising that I don't see your face in any billboards. Considering how hell bent you were on being a Broadway star at this point in your life."

Rachel smiles at her bitterly, "I could say similar things about you. Considering how much you boasted about your love for Mike, I can't see why you're not married or even engaged." Rachel spat back, gesturing to Tina's ringless fingers.

The two glared at each other before breaking into large smiles. They hugged each other tightly, whispering about what happened in their lives.

"I got rejected from NYADA."

"Rachel, I'm so sorry. Mike and I broke up."

The two pulled away and smiled at each other some more.

"What are you doing here?" Tina asked enthusiastically.

"I needed to see someone but chickened out." Rachel sighs as Tina leads her back into the building. Tina was able to successfully communicate to Rachel, without words, that she worked here, at Evens' Enterprises.

"Is it a girl?" Tina asks with a smirk, leading Rachel to one of the many cushioned benches in the lobby.

Rachel laughs bitterly, "What makes you think that?"

"Thought you might be re-living your lesbian phase. There's a rainbow on your nail." Tina says, taking a seat.

"Ugh," Rachel groans, sitting beside Tina. "My flat-mate did that this morning, I didn't want to scratch off while it was wet." she shakes her head at the memory of Brittany pinning her down so she could paint a rainbow on her nails.

"Your flat-mate must be skilled! I can't see how anyone can fit a rainbow on one nail."

"Only because she demands to use my fingers for practice." Rachel tries to scratch it off now but Tina gently grabs her wrist.

"Don't." Tina says with a giggle.

"Why?"

"My boss is actually bisexual and in need of getting laid. If she see's you, she might promote me because she'll probably fall in love with you."

"She?" Rachel asks, raising an eyebrow, "Isn't that dude your boss?" she gestures to the cardboard standee of the owner of the company (through inheritance) Sam Evans.

Tina chuckles, "That's my boss's boss, but I order to the one miss Quinn 'I haven't had sex in years and I am grumpy' Fabray."

Rachel's head snaps to Tina when she hears the name, "Your boss.. Is Quinn?"

Tina nods, "Yeah, and lately she's been grumpy. Artie and I- you remember Artie right?"

Rachel nods.

"Well both of us think it's because she hasn't had sex in a while."

Tina laughs and Rachel tries to copy her despite the churning in her stomach.

How could Brittany forget to tell her about Quinn's position at Evans' Enterprises?

"Artie works here too?" Rachel tries to shake away the feeling of getting into something too big for her (though most things are).

"Yep," Tina nods happily, "mundane office jobs are our calling."

Rachel nods and stares off into Sam's cardboard eyes, before Tina talks again.

"What's wrong?"

Rachel turns her head to Tina, urging her to explain.

"I'm talking more than you are."

Rachel can't even force herself to laugh. She feels as though some weight as been placed on her, her mind is drifting every where, running "what if's" and "why not's" over and over again.

"I'm just.." Rachel starts to justify her daze, then stops when she realizes she could use this opportunity to do what she came here to do.

"So where's Quinn?" Rachel asks instead, "You know, even if she falls in love with me, she won't promote you if she finds you slacking."

Tina smiles, "On lunch break, and I am too but I already ate."

"Does she just.. have lunch alone?" Rachel can feel herself transform from Rachel to Golden Star the superhero, mentally.

"As of late. She used to go out with this girl. That's where the 'haven't-had-sex-in-a-while theory comes from."

Rachel raises an eyebrow. "Who?"

"I don't know he-"

"What did she look like?"

Tina looks at Rachel. She sees a familiar golden glow in Rachel's eyes. Tina gulps, Rachel was serious and she knew now wasn't the time to press all the questions she had. This was Golden Star she was looking at, not her old friend Rachel.

"Just a bit taller than you. Tan, dark hair, very pretty but she always looks so damn smug."

Rachel grins, that must be Santana. "And they go out for lunch?"

"Not so much anymore, but the lady still stops by sometimes."

Rachel gets up and nods, shaking Tina's hand forcefully.

"Thank you for your time."

Rachel runs out the door leaving Tina feeling dumbfounded.

"Did I just get interrogated?"

* * *

**_ Hope you all have a wonderful day! :D_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: I'm still smitten.**

* * *

Brittany slams her phone shut in the middle of Rachel's sentence. She feels bad. She knows Rachel hates it when she does that, but something more important needed her attention.

Her light blue orbs followed the woman as she sauntered toward the cafe's cashier. God, did she look just like Brittany imagined she would. She was beautiful and more mature than the photo taken of her at their prom, but dear lord, was she just as attractive if not more so.

Regaining herself, she texted Rachel. "Santana's here."

Brittany felt her stomach churn. A nervousness flooded her, though she sat in the corner of the cafe and the screen of her laptop covered most of her slumped body, she felt a sense of fear and excitement at the thought of Santana recognizing her. What was the possibility of that? Brittany spent most her adolescent life staring at the woman, she could recognize her from miles away. The swing of her hips and the curve to her legs was all too familiar to the blonde. God, she could spot Santana out of a crowd.

But could the same be said about the other woman? Brittany always had a feeling that the woman might also fancy her, but Brittany didn't know if that was wishful thinking or keen observation. Some part of Brittany guessed that if Santana looked her way, she wouldn't notice her at all.

Now Brittany wished she put on something better than a large coat that covered her pajamas.

At least she was warm.

Brittany watched as Santana grabbed the cup slid to her. _Coffee_, Brittany thought, Santana did always like coffee. Her body tensed in anticipation, Santana was going to turn in her direction, her feet pointed towards Brittany's table.

Brittany wanted to look down, avoid her even though she promised Rachel she would try to contact the woman. Rachel didn't know what Brittany was feeling right now and if she did Brittany reckoned that she would want to look down too. But Brittany couldn't tear her eyes away. Whether it was because she was afraid or smitten, she didn't know.

What Brittany didn't anticipate was the meeting of their eyes. Brittany could feel her body shiver and her face heat. She felt pure static ripple through her and the blonde doctor began to wonder if Santana's power was maybe something else. She felt the same way she did all her adolescent years: in love. She hadn't felt this way in so long, it was almost comical to believe that Santana, even after all these years, can still do this to her.

Santana, who was feeling all the same, looked more composed and almost as if she hadn't even noticed the blonde peering at her. She walked towards Brittany, her face was unreadable to the doctor, who was usually good at reading faces.

Brittany's mind was blank, she was sure she looked like a deer in headlights as she sat vulnerable watching Santana walk up to her...

...and then past her.

Brittany turned slowly, she had thought Santana had walked over here to converse with her, Brittany had forgotten that she sat in front of the self-service stand. She watched Santana pour sugar into her coffee in pure embarrassment, how could she be so stupid? Of course, Santana wouldn't recognize her.

Brittany began to type ferociously at her keyboard. She was writing a piece for her blog but now it was filled with the same sentence over and over again: "I am so stupid."

"Brittany, you know you're anything but."

Brittany slammed her laptop shut with such force she could have sworn she heard a crack. Face flushed, she turned to the source of the sultry voice and found Santana's amused smile.

"S-S-San-ta C-claus is my father." Brittany's voice cracked, she felt her body heat and suddenly the large coat was the worst idea in the world. But god, if she took it off Santana would see the too small Winnie the Pooh shirt she hadn't bothered to change out of and the stain on it.

Santana laughed slowly, or at least it looked slow to Brittany whose eyes were so intently focused on Santana's soft, red lips.

"Is that um...that seat taken?" She asked, her face reddening just a bit. She pushed her scarf closer to her cheeks, though Brittany was already bumbling and blushing, Santana wanted to seem detached. She knew that as much as she might want to pursue something, she really couldn't. This was just going to be a friendly chat with an old class-mate.

Or so she told herself.

Brittany grinned, "I wish it was."

"Well I can fulfill that wish." Santana grinned cheekily, seating herself in front of Brittany. "So, what where you writing?"

"A piece for my blog," Brittany blushed, her eyes trailing Santana's body. She wore a stylish grey coat with a red scarf poking out the top where Santana didn't bother to button up. She adorned tight black jeans and fine leather boots over her legs.

"You have a blog?" Santana took a sip of her coffee, she knew Brittany liked to share bits of herself with people and bits of other people (not literally of course), she'd even had that talk show during high school (a show she wouldn't admit to watching every episode of), Santana could very much imagine her with a blog (a blog that would be the embodiment of everything Brittany). She'd have to look it up when she got home.

"It's not much," Brittany said modestly. She leaves out the part about how it had won an award and how she'd turned down a publication deal. "What do you do now?"

Santana took another sip, pausing before she answered the question, "I'm an independent real estate agent."

Brittany didn't need to push open her laptop and run a check to see if it was true, she knew 120% that what Santana said was a lie. Brittany was good at spotting lies. _Really good._

Santana smiled slightly, she looked a little disappointed. Though, Brittany knew her disappointment wasn't directed towards her. "So is blogging your career?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm also a part-time journalist some times. A part-part-time-time journalist." Brittany hoped Santana would she would hear the honesty in her voice and the trust in her eyes. That she'd open up and let Brittany have little bits of the truth. "Do you still contact anyone from school?"

"No," Santana laughed, "I left Lima first chance I got."

A lie.

Brittany forced a smile, the most believable one she could manage, "No time for goodbyes?"

"Nope."

Another lie.

Brittany frowned, she didn't like lies and she really didn't want to hear any from Santana. She felt a dark cloud loom over her and her heart slow down. Her face was loosing it's flush and she felt less giddy.

Santana noticed the change, but not the cause. "I did say goodbye to my family though. Of course I would." She laughed, nervously.

The last lie Brittany would allow herself to hear.

"Santana," Brittany said seriously, her ice blue eyes darkening, "I need to go."

Santana was taken a back, was her company that bad? She really hoped to talk to Brittany a lot longer than this. "R-right, sorry."

"With you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: (Actually, singing was always my first choice)**

**Flashback: Love comes slow and goes fast.**

_EDIT: THE PERSON AT THE DESK IS SUPPOSED TO BE A RANDOM GIRL NAMED MARTHA NOT MERCEDES SO SORRY I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T NOTICE SOONE GHAAAAASKDHNAKJSDN_

* * *

Rachel's phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled out her clunky, out-dated phone and quickly read over Brittany's text before tossing it into her pocket again. Brittany had Santana and that meant Rachel could go find Quinn. She had to find Quinn. She couldn't let Brittany see how useless she actually was, not when the doctor trusted her so.

She scanned the area around the firm. There were several small shops and one or two small restaurants, nothing that seemed like a place Quinn would spend her lunch. It might have been easier to walk back in and ask Tina just where Quinn spent her lunch, but Rachel had pride to hold on to.

She spotted a nice looking restaurant near the end of the street and began a prompt walk towards it. The outside of the place was dark, in the front stood a tall man in a suit and the name of the place, Xes, was in a neon red. Rachel reached the entry and smiled at the man who, with an amused smile on his face, moved aside and let her in.

Rachel wondered if this was the kind of place that required a reservation. She'd have to tell the waiter or waitress that she was looking for Quinn directly then. But then what would happen when they lead her to the blonde-haired woman? She couldn't explain that she was trying to track her down and become acquainted with her for a friend who was probably more interested in her friend than her. Would she have to tell Quinn that she knew who she was? Would she ask for a new-

"All alone sweetie?" The dark-skinned woman from behind the front counter smiled. The front was a dark room, white light slipped from two doors on either side of the woman. Soft music could be heard from the door on the left.

"Do I need a reservation to go in?" Rachel smiled back at the woman, she squinted at her name tag. "Uh, Martha?"

The woman laughed, "Nope, go right in." She gestured to the left door. "Since you're new let me tell you that if you stay long enough, you're gonna hear everyone burst their lungs out." She laughed. "Singing."

"Do you do open-mic?" Rachel's eyes lit-up.

"Tonight at nine."

"Do I need to sign-"

"No. Just grab the mic and go up on the stage."

"Thank you and uh, what's the door on the right?"

"You can find out at nine today." Martha smiled, "Now hurry on in."

Rachel dashed towards the left door and pushed it open, expecting a lavish restaurant with a grand center stage she was very surprised to see a bar. A nice bar, but a bar nonetheless.

The place was large, much larger than seemed possible for the size of the building. The ceiling was high and expensive chandeliers hung from it, making Rachel wonder if this place was a recycled banquet hall. To the right, was a large bar that was quite simply designed but looked prestigious still. In the center was a wooden dance floor now covered with wooden tables though there was more than enough space to dance in-between them. Around the dance floor and along the right side were booths and more tables. At the back was a large stage where a yellow-orange spotlight shone down on a single mic. The place was mostly empty, there were a few people sitting at the bar and some at tables.

Rachel spotted the only mop of yellow hair at the bar and walked towards it. She wasn't surprised to find the mod belong to Quinn, though she was surprised to find her drinking at this hour. She took a seat one way from Quinn. The woman looked over to Rachel, her eye scanned her body and then fell to her nail.

"You should try the place a few blocks down." She said, and turned back and downed her drink.

Rachel was astonished to not hear a single trace of alcohol in her voice, considering what she was drinking.

"Do you know what the door to the right of this place is?" Rachel said, desperate for conversation.

"A strip club." Quinn deadpanned.

Rachel frowned, "R-really?"

"This place is called sex; backwards. Most come in thinking it's a strip club. The co-owner's a real classy guy." Quinn smiled and turned to Rachel, "I can make whatever you want. The bartender won't be back for a bit."

"Well what is there?" Rachel smiled nervously. Brittany hadn't given her the details of what to do once she found Quinn.

"If you want food you'll have to wait. The cook's out, she should be back later but I don't depend on her to be on time." Quinn laughed quietly and hoped over the counter. "And then we have any drink you can think of, but I can't make all of them well so be weary."

"Do you come here often?" Rachel blinked, she seemed like she ran the place, "Oh and anything really light."

"I'm the manager." Quinn turned and pulled out a can from under the counter, "Beer then. One dollar."

"Oh that's cheep." Rachel laughed, sliding a dollar forward, she took the bear. And popped it open and took a sip.

"Mmmhh." Quinn smiled, holding something back. Rachel noted that she found something funny, probably an inside joke. Probably involving the beer she'd been given.

"So, I heard you have open-mic at nine today?" Rachel wasn't usually this bad at small talk, but she felt nervous around Quinn. She couldn't quite place why, she wanted to say it was her piercing green eyes. In truth, Quinn was just_ too_ pretty and her voice still hadn't lost the sting it had in highschool. Quinn reminded Rachel too much of the people she'd spent all her highschool years hating.

Quinn nodded, "But I wouldn't-"

"Don't scare away the new customers, Q."

Quinn snapped her head back to meet the eyes of a blonde-haired man who approached behind her. He had round lips and a broad-smile. "Hi there," His soft blue eyes met Rachel's. "I see you have a can in front of you but let me offer you something that hasn't been under the counter for a criminally long time."

Rachel shook her head, "It's ok. I like it. And furthermore, alcohol would impair me from singing properly this evening."

"Oh," He smiled, "You plan on coming later?"

Rachel nodded. She began talking lividly then about music. Though, she promised herself she'd keep the talking to a minimum, she knew she could sometimes be over-bearing and the last thing she wanted was for a serial killer to hate her, but she couldn't help herself. The bartender and Quinn seemed to be paying her polite attention and that was all she needed. The bartender would even join in every so often, though it was obvious he didn't know much. Quinn kept an amused smile on her lips and one eyebrow raised. Eventually, Rachel was allowed to sing early and she won the people over with her voice. She ended up having more fun than she though she would. Though, Quinn sat with other people in a booth, Rachel could see that she was listening to her voice.

She sent Brittany a text saying she'd be out late, the first of it's kind. She sang and sang and sang. She hadn't sang for a crowd in so long she'd forgotten the thrill, the passion. She wanted to put down the cape for now, she was too quick to give up singing, and really, being a superhero wasn't for her.

She stayed there until nine, where she sang for the crowded room.

* * *

"Brittany, come down please." Her mother rarely called her down, Brittany came down when she was ready to come down and her parents respected that. Though, as a child, she took that for granted and didn't go to school. Her parents respected Brittany's choices, even at that age. Though they tried their best to hide their quite disappointment, Brittany saw it. She realized how much her parents loved her, and if going to school would make them happy, she'd do it. She didn't get why school was important until much later on, but she always loved her parents.

So she came down quickly, something much have been wrong for her mother to call her down.

She was greeted with the worried expression of her mother and the crying face of Santana's mother and the face of Santana's father twisted in pain.

"Santana is missing, dear." Brittany's mother smiled nervously, she knew who Santana was. Brittany would sometimes talk animatedly about someone, or something that happened at school. When asked what she was talking about, she'd say "Santana" and blush. But those times were numbered. Her mother figured she must have had a crush. She almost didn't want to bring up Santana, knowing it might hurt Brittany too. "You were the last person to see her. Mr and Mrs. Lopez were wondering if she'd said anything to you."

Brittany sifted nervously, "I was the last?"

"The last that can talk." Santana's father stepped closer to Brittany, getting a good look at her, "You danced with her? Please if she said anything..." His eye's were dark and watery.

Brittany swallowed, "How do you know she's not-"

Santana's mother began to sob.

Santana's father stroked his stubble, "We're trying to figure that out. Brittany, they didn't find a body."

Brittany knew Santana was alive. She saw her, but she couldn't tell her parents that she caused the hall to burn down. She knew that must have been why she ran away. Brittany was going to respect Santana's choice just like Brittany's parents respected hers and for the same reason: because she loved her.

* * *

**Thank you for all your comments and support! :D**


End file.
